A Day Back In Dauntless
by captainbree4612
Summary: basically a one-shot when they get back to Dauntless from Candor. inspired by Patches the barking kitty. you wont be disappointed :)


CHRISTINA'S P.O.V.

"Wait here, I'll get our lunch." Will told me to sit at our usual table while he got our lunch. _How sweet of him!_ He has been a little more friendly and sweet and caring for the past few days. I think he just might have the same feelings for me as I do for him, but I won't get my hopes high, and then feel rejected and sad if he doesn't. Suddenly I see a hand, Will's hand waving in front of my face "Hello, Earth to Chris…"

"So… do you want to go?" I was just looking blankly at him, trying to figure out what he was saying to me. "Did you even hear what I was saying?"He asked exasperated. "Sorry I was just thinking" I replied. "Christina…thinking? Someone get a doctor my friend is sick" he said with mock shock. I playfully punched him on the shoulder. "I had asked; when you were 'thinking'" he put air quotes at the word thinking and grinned "…if you would like to go for a walk?"

"Sure. Anyways we have the rest of the day free." We ate our lunch and dumped our trays by the trash cans. _Will is a little jumpy, maybe it is just because of the simulations today._ He opened the door to the glass spire for me and stood back to let me in, _like a complete gentleman._ We walked out to the open space, me followed by him. The height still terrifies me a little, but not too much. At the edge of the roof of the spire, I see a moth. Its papery white wings carrying its bug body towards me and I turned pale. I think Will sensed my discomfort and came and put an arm around my shoulders. I think he thought I was afraid of height, since I was standing so close to the edge of the building.

"Let's go to a lower place… near the tracks, shall we?" he asked. I nodded since I could only think of how warm his arm felt around my shoulders, and how he squeezed them a little, in a protective sort of way, like I'm a girl and not someone who could beat the crap out of him. We got out on the other side of the spire, leading away from the headquarters and the pit. We were just walking. Me on the right, him on the left, toward the tracks. I think he purposely made sure _he_ was toward the tracks and not me, as if protecting me from the rapidly oncoming train. It was these small gestures that made me like him even more. We were just making small talks, but it was not at all awkward, peaceful in fact.

"So… Christina, what job would you choose when you get into Dauntless?"

"I was thinking I would become a nurse or a counselor maybe." "That is if I do get into Dauntless."

"Oh, you will. There is no second thoughts about that." His smile was so wide and genuine; it made my heart melt just looking at his dazzling white teeth. "So… nurse?" I nodded "can I ask why you made that choice?"He asked. "Well, back in Candor, our neighbor's son was a little off his mind, he would just start screaming random stuff in the middle of the night and behaved weirdly. Once when we were about 12, he fell down on the pavement in front of our house. I was the only one at home so I immediately rushed out with the first aid box. I cleaned and bandaged his wounds all the while trying to calm him down since he was crying so much. His mother came running out of his house, just as I was bandaging his last wound, and thanked me profusely. I had felt so happy about being able to help him that I had decided that day itself that whichever faction I would be in, would be a nurse."

I realised that Will had stopped walking so I turned and asked him "what's wrong?" he just leaned in and kissed me. WILL KISSED ME! Square on the mouth! I was too shocked to respond at first, my brain processing the fact that Will had the same feelings for me as I did for him. Before I could kiss him back, he pulled away, grinning. I was happy and shocked all at once and so I didn't speak for some time, just looking at him. My expression must have been priceless because he started laughing. "Christina…speechless? That's a first." That got me out of my daze and I had a sudden urge to remove that goofy grin off his face.

I just started walking instead. He knew me well enough to not start about it again. "I had thought that you would want to be a leader-in-training or something. But it is very nice of you to think of becoming a nurse, especially in a place like Dauntless where people want daring jobs and there are so few people who think like you do." He is very good at changing peoples' moods.

"So what do you want to do once you get into Dauntless?" I was curious now, come to think of it I had not thought of what my friends might want to do, once we pass initiation. "I think I would work in the control room with Four and maybe train initiates…" his voice was now low and soft almost like was telling a secret "…but mostly, I want to always be there for you, whenever you need me, wherever you want me to be." We had stopped walking and were standing looking at each other when he said that. It was reflexive, I leaned forward and kissed him firmly on the lips. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. I put my hands around his neck and closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes to look at the wall, I sat facing and sighed. I was sitting on my old bunk in the initiates dormitory. The trip back from Candor was more exhausting than I had thought earlier. I lie down and think about that blissful day with Will, when he had asked me out. I remember every small detail of that day. How Will had kissed me, how I had kissed him back. I remember thinking in those moments that everything was perfect and it would remain so. Before I realised, big fat tears were rapidly staining my face with the mascara they carried with them. I quickly wiped them away, _don't want anyone to come in and see me at my weak now do I? _I wish Will were here tohold me, comfort me.

But alas, the world is not a wish granting factory. Will will not be there to hold me anymore, he will never be there to comfort me. Tris made sure of that. Although I understand, she had to do what she did, it doesn't reduce the pain or the sorrow. I have forgiven her but a part of me will always hate her, be envious of her since she gets to live with Four, but I have to deal with the pain of losing my boyfriend, my love, my Will.

**A/N- This is my first fanfiction. I want to dedicate this fic to my friend AvXiMo. Please review, it means a lot.**


End file.
